1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector for disconnecting electrical lines from a module and connecting them to the module, comprising a first housing part and a second housing part, where the first housing part has a hinged connection to the second housing part to fold the two housing parts together into a housing, and a coding element receptacle for accepting a coding element, which interacts with a mating coding element disposed in the module, and where the coding element and the mating coding element are configured in accordance with the lock-and-key principle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to guarantee a unique assignment of a connector to a module, a module with a process connector with a coding element and a mating coding element are already known from DE 195 14 842 B4.